The Golden Fruit
Samurai Fan Man has trapped Casper and Kat inside the Golden Fruit so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy, Penny and Peter need Kibosh and Snivel help to stop the monster and save the kids. Plot Once upon a time in Frostbite Falls, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Casper, Kat, Wendy and Peter are playing football with Captain Peachfuzz's niece, Becky and Casper's childhood friend from Deedstown, Jimmy Bradley but they are all being watched by Boris and Natasha because they need to find away to capture Casper and Kat, but how? But Rocky replied him that they needs help tostop them alongs with a villain named Samurai Fan Man and he's on Boris and Natasha's side. Samurai Fan Man has the object of the golden fruit to trap Casper and Kat inside the golden fruit, he put it in his pocket and left away tell to Boris and Natasha. Meanwhile in China, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin and YungKoi-Po has discovered that Samurai Fan Man has returned from prison so they must warn Kibosh and Snivel immediately. Back at Frostbite Falls, When Casper and Kat were looking for a ball that Bullwinkle throw it far, they have meet Samurai Fan Man and he used his objects of the Golden Fruit and opening the lids and then the magic grabbed Casper and Kat and shrink them small and bring them inside the golden fruit and Samurai Fan Man close the cap. Casper and Kat realize that they are inside the golden fruit and when Casper tried to go through the magic blocks him and he can't get out. Kat demands Samurai Fan Man to let them out of there but he won't so he must take it to Boris and Natasha but he's being watched by Jimmy and he must warn Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen immediately. Jimmy came to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and the gang and warned them about Samurai Fan Man who has a kind of gold fruit called the Golden Fruit and he trapped Kat and Casper inside of it. Rocky has a plan to save Casper and Kat so he, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Wendy and Peter find Kibosh, Snivel and the immortals Friends immediately while Becky and Jimmy find Dr. Harvey, Miranda, the Witch Sisters and the Ghostly Trios immediately. Meanwhile in the Scare School, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin and YungKoi-Po warn Kibosh and Snivel about Samurai Fan Man has returned from prison so can trapped someone inside the golden fruit and Kibosh was not very happy but the immortals Friends got a call from their mortals or normals Friends and they need their help, they will warns them about the bad guy named Samurai Fan Man trapped Casper and Kat inside the golden fruit and Kibosh was not very happy about it so he then told Snivel about Samurai Fan Man has captured Casper and Kat and trapped them inside the golden fruit so Huaxing, Shanying, Kibosh and the gang fly to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and their friends immediately. Back to Samurai Fan Man, he gave the golden fruit (which Casper and Kat are inside of it) to Boris and Natasha and they have to made a plan to traps Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends in the trapped cage and when they come the trapped cage will fell on them. Then suddenly, Dr. Harvey, Miranda, the Witch Sisters and the Ghostly Trios came and they are not so happy because Samurai Fan Man trapped Dr. Harvey's daughter and the Ghostly Trios nephew inside of the golden fruit and then Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends arrived to help them to save their friends, so they told him to let them go. But Samurai Fan Man won't so he's going to do the same thing like he did to Casper and Kat to them. Not for long, Kibosh show up and he's angry at Samurai Fan Man so he grabbed the golden fruit and then he punish him for trapping Casper and Kat inside the golden fruit, after Kibosh banish Samurai Fan Man, Rocky used his buck teeth to open the cap of the golden fruit and set Casper and Kat free and got big again, but Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin and YungKoi-Po thanks him to free Casper and Kat and they are okay so Huaxing and Shanying and Friends disappeared with their powers. So Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the gang returned home too and they lived happily ever. The End! Category:Season 2 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes